FA Cup 2018-19
England Wales Guernsey | venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 736 | defending = Chelsea | champions =Manchester City | runnerup =Watford | total_matches = 125 | total_goals = 354 | top_goal_scorer = Padraig Amond (5 goals) | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 FA Cup (also known as the Football Association Challenge Cup) was the 138th edition of the oldest football tournament in the world. It is sponsored by Emirates and known as The Emirates FA Cup for sponsorship purposes. It started with the Extra Preliminary Round on the weekend of 11 August 2018 and will conclude with the final on 18 May 2019. The winner will qualify for the 2019–20 UEFA Europa League group stage. Premier League side Chelsea were the defending champions, but they were eliminated by Manchester United in the fifth round on 18 February 2019 in a rematch of the previous year's final. Round and draw dates The schedule follows Teams Qualifying rounds All of the competing teams that are not members of either the Premier League or English Football League will compete in the qualifying rounds to secure one of 32 available places in the First Round Proper. The qualifying competition begins with the Extra Preliminary Round on 11 August 2018. The final (fourth) qualifying round will be played over the weekend of 20 October 2018. First Round Proper The First Round draw took place on 22 October and was made by Dennis Wise and Dion Dublin. All 40 First Round Proper ties took be played on the weekend of 10 November with 13 replay due to be played on 20 and 21 November. 32 teams from the qualifying competition joined the 48 teams from League One and League Two to compete in this round. This round included three teams from Level 7: Metropolitan Police, Haringey Borough, and Hitchin Town, who are the lowest-ranked teams still in the competition. |stadium= Coles Park |location= Tottenham, London |attendance=2,710 |referee=Michael Salisbury }} Hawkins Lowe Wheeler |stadium= York Road |location= Maidenhead |attendance=3,205 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} Turgott |team2= Macclesfield Town (4) |goals2=Stevens |stadium= Gallagher Stadium |location= Maidstone |attendance=2,169 |referee=Neil Hair }} Addai |team2= Ebbsfleet United (5) |goals2= |stadium= Whaddon Road |location= Cheltenham |attendance=1,435 |referee=Chris Sarginson }} Alzate |team2= York City (6) |goals2=Ferguson |stadium= County Ground |location= Swindon |attendance=3,744 |referee=Carl Brook }} |stadium= Plainmoor |location= Torquay |attendance=2,419 |referee=Declan Bourne }} Novak |team2= Burton Albion (3) |goals2=Boyce |stadium= Glanford Park |location= Scunthorpe |attendance=2,260 |referee=Andy Haines }} |team2= Bradford City (3) |goals2=Knight-Percival |stadium= The EBB Stadium |location= Aldershot |attendance=2,455 |referee=Paul Marsden }} |penalties1=Doyle Brünker L. O'Brien Payne |team2= Aldershot Town (5) |goals2=Howell |penalties2= McClure Osho McDonnell |stadium= Valley Parade |location= Bradford |attendance=2,248 |referee=Graham Salisbury }} Thomas Vernam |team2= Milton Keynes Dons (4) |goals2=Agard |stadium= Blundell Park |location= Cleethorpes |attendance=1,991 |referee=Carl Boveson }} |team2= Peterborough United (3) |goals2=Godden Ward |stadium= Hayes Lane |location= Bromley, London |attendance=3,107 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} Gilchrist |team2= Boreham Wood (5) |goals2= |stadium= Haig Avenue |location= Southport |attendance=1,460 |referee=Marc Edwards }} |team2= Stevenage (4) |goals2= |stadium= Home Park |location= Plymouth |attendance=5,719 |referee=Alan Young }} |team2= Billericay Town (6) |goals2= Emmanuel |stadium= Proact Stadium |location= Chesterfield |attendance=2,952 |referee=Martin Woods }} |team2= Chesterfield (5) |goals2=Denton |stadium= New Lodge |location= Billericay |attendance=2,493 |referee=Jacob Miles }} Pett Andrade |team2= Northampton Town (4) |goals2= Bridge van Veen |stadium= Sincil Bank |location= Lincoln |attendance=6,012 |referee=Graham Salisbury }} |team2= Stockport County (6) |goals2= Warburton Bell Mulhern |stadium= Huish Park |location= Yeovil |attendance=2,550 |referee=David Rock }} Mayor Moore Telford |team2= Dover Athletic (5) |goals2= |stadium= Gigg Lane |location= Bury |attendance=2,355 |referee=Richard Hulme }} McLaughlin O'Neill |team2= Gillingham (3) |goals2= Ehmer Eaves O'Neill List |stadium= Victoria Park |location= Hartlepool |attendance=1,873 |referee=Scott Oldham }} Mackie Browne |stadium= The New Lawn |location= Nailsworth |attendance=1,614 |referee=Trevor Kettle }} Norwood |team2= Oxford City (6) |goals2= Tshimanga |stadium= Prenton Park |location= Birkenhead |attendance=4,206 |referee=Daniel Middleton }} Mullin |stadium= Court Place Farm |location= Marston, Oxford |attendance=1,172 |referee=Craig Hicks }} |team2= Colchester United (4) |goals2= |stadium= Crown Ground |location= Accrington |attendance=1,267 |referee=Martin Coy }} Fryers Potts Moore |team2= Notts County (4) |goals2= |stadium= Oakwell |location= Barnsley |attendance=5,878 |referee=Seb Stockbridge }} Matt |stadium= Imber Court |location= East Molesey, London |attendance=1,137 |referee=Matt Donohue }} Ginnelly Devlin |team2= Coventry City (3) |goals2= Clarke-Harris Thomas |stadium= Bescot Stadium |location= Walsall |attendance=4,760 |referee=Thomas Bramall }} Henderson |team2= Gateshead (5) |goals2= Mellish |stadium= Spotland Stadium |location= Rochdale |attendance=2,415 |referee=Peter Wright }} |penalties1=Stevens Dobson Williams Dunn Harris S. Togwell Turner Nisbet Wells |team2= Sutton United (5) |goals2=Beautyman |penalties2= Collins Eastmond Cadogan Beautyman Clough Bolarinwa Drinan Worner Beckwith |stadium= Arbour Park |location= Slough |attendance=1,360 |referee=Brett Huxtable }} Abrahams |team2= Blackpool (3) |goals2= Dodoo Cullen Pritchard |stadium= St James Park |location= Exeter |attendance=3,188 |referee=Lee Collins }} Cornick |team2= Wycombe Wanderers (3) |goals2= |stadium= Kenilworth Road |location= Bury Park, Luton |attendance=5,343 |referee=Craig Hicks }} |team2= Morecambe (4) |goals2= |stadium= The Shay |location= Halifax |attendance=1,218 |referee=Martin Coy }} |stadium= Gresty Road |location= Crewe |attendance=2,467 |referee=Lee Swabey }} |team2= Crawley Town (4) |goals2= White |stadium= Roots Hall |location= Southend-on-Sea |attendance=3,935 |referee=Scott Oldham }} |team2= Southend United (3) |goals2=Doherty Bunn Cox White Mantom McLaughlin |stadium= Broadfield Stadium |location= Crawley |attendance=Charles Breakspear |referee=3,120 }} |team2= Charlton Athletic (3) |goals2= Stevenson |stadium= Field Mill |location= Mansfield |attendance=3,204 |referee=Ollie Yates }} Marshall Ajose |team2= Mansfield Town (4) |goals2= |stadium= The Valley |location= Charlton, London |attendance=1,910 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} Meppen-Walter |team2= Doncaster Rovers (3) |goals2= Kane |stadium= Victory Park |location= Chorley |attendance=3,239 |referee=Ross Joyce }} Blair Kane Marquis |team2= Chorley (6) |goals2= |stadium= Keepmoat Stadium |location= Doncaster |attendance = 3,048 |referee = Darren Drysdale }} |team2= Fleetwood Town (3) |goals2= Madden Hunter Garner |stadium= North Street |location= Alfreton |attendance=827 |referee=Chris Sarginson }} |team2= Bristol Rovers (3) |goals2= Lines |stadium= The Hive Stadium |location= Canons Park, London |attendance= |referee= }} |team2= Barnet (5) |goals2= Robson Harrison |stadium= Memorial Stadium |location= Horfield, Bristol |attendance=2,740 |referee=Lee Swabey }} |team2= Salford City (5) |goals2= Rooney |stadium= New Meadow |location= Shrewsbury |attendance=4,351 |referee=Ben Toner }} |team2= Shrewsbury Town (3) |goals2= Okenabirhie Docherty |stadium= Moor Lane |location= Salford |attendance=2,432 |referee=Seb Stockbridge }} Wright |stadium= Top Field |location= Hitchin |attendance=3,148 |referee=Andrew Miller }} Moyo Felix James |team2= Cambridge United (4) |goals2=Ibehre Maris |stadium= Nethermoor Park |location= Guiseley |attendance=1,097 |referee=Trevor Kettle }} Beavon |stadium= Woodspring Stadium |location= Weston-super-Mare |attendance=1,170 |referee=Leigh Doughty }} |team2= Sunderland (3) |goals2=Honeyman Gooch |stadium= Vale Park |location= Burslem, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=7,238 |referee=Anthony Backhouse }} |team2= Oldham Athletic (4) |goals2=Hunt Lang |stadium= Beveree Stadium |location= Hampton, London |attendance=2,720 |referee=Tom Nield }} Second Round Proper The Second Round draw took place on 12 November. The 40 winners of the First Round Proper played in 20 Second Round Proper ties on the weekend of 1 December. This round included five teams from Level 6: Guiseley, Slough Town, Southport, Stockport County, and Woking, who were the lowest ranked teams still in the competition. This round included an all-Welsh tie, Wrexham at home against Newport County, the first such tie in the FA Cup since 2006. Dodoo Spearing |team2=Solihull Moors (5) |goals2=Yussuf |aet=y |stadium=Bloomfield Road |location=Blackpool |attendance=1,441 |referee=Andy Haines }} |team2='AFC Wimbledon (3)' |goals2=Purrington Wordsworth Pigott |stadium=The Shay |location=Halifax |attendance=2,044 |referee=Ben Toner }} Dieng |team2='Barnsley (3)' |goals2=Moore Woodrow Bähre |stadium=Roots Hall |location=Southend-on-Sea |attendance=3,616 |referee=Paul Marsden }} Dembélé |team2=Bradford City (3) |goals2=Mellor Colville |stadium=London Road Stadium |location=Peterborough |attendance=3,750 |referee=Trevor Kettle }} Ball Caddis |team2='Peterborough United (3)' |goals2=Toney Maddison |aet=y |penaltyscore=2–3 |penalties1=Doyle Henry L. O'Brien Payne Caddis |penalties2= Maddison Toney Godden Walker |stadium=Valley Parade |location=Bradford |attendance=3,486 |referee=Ross Joyce }} O'Grady |stadium=Gallagher Stadium |location=Maidstone |attendance=3,560 |referee=Alan Young }} Akinde |team2=Carlisle United (4) |goals2= |stadium=Sincil Bank |location=Lincoln |attendance=6,438 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} |team2='Oxford United (3)' |goals2=Henry Brannagan |stadium=Home Park |location=Plymouth |attendance=5,984 |referee=Peter Wright }} |team2=Sunderland (3) |goals2=McGeady |stadium=Bescot Stadium |location=Walsall |attendance=3,140 |referee=Carl Boyeson }} |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=8,212 |referee=Michael Salisbury }} Kee Clark |team2=Cheltenham Town (4) |goals2=Addai |stadium=Crown Ground |location=Accrington |attendance=1,006 |referee=Andy Haines }} Marquis |stadium=The Valley |location=Charlton |attendance=3,249 |referee=Brett Huxtable }} Matt Carrington Butler |team2=Wrexham (5) |goals2= |stadium=Rodney Parade |location=Newport |attendance=4,143 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} |stadium=Gigg Lane |location=Bury |attendance=2,977 |referee=Thomas Bramall }} |team2=Southport (6) |goals2=Bauress |stadium=Prenton Park |location=Birkenhead |attendance=4,701 |referee=Anthony Backhouse }} |stadium=Haig Avenue |location=Southport |attendance=5,414 |referee=Thomas Bramall }} |team2=Scunthorpe United (3) |goals2= |stadium=New Meadow |location=Shrewsbury |attendance=3,427 |referee=Neil Hair }} Clifton |stadium=Proact Stadium |location=Chesterfield |attendance=4,537 |referee=Michael Salisbury }} |stadium=County Ground |location=Swindon |attendance=3,654 |referee=Matthew Donohue }} |team2=Stockport County (6) |goals2= |stadium=The Hive Stadium |location=Canons Park, London |attendance=2,826 |referee=Scott Oldham }} |stadium=Spotland Stadium |location=Rochdale |attendance=2,555 |referee=Sebastian Stockbridge }} |stadium=Arbour Park |location=Slough |attendance=2,084 |referee=Christopher Sarginson }} |team2='Fleetwood Town (3)' |goals2=Madden Burns |stadium=Nethermoor Park |location=Guiseley |attendance=2,324 |referee=John Busby }} Third Round Proper The Third Round draw took place on 3 December 2018 and was broadcast live on BBC One and BT Sport before the final second round tie between Guiseley and Fleetwood Town. All 32 Third Round Proper ties took place on the weekend of 4–7 January 2019. A total of 64 clubs played in the third round; 20 winners of the second round, and 44 teams from the Premier League and EFL Championship entering in this round. This round included one team from Level 6, Woking, the lowest-ranked team still in the competition. The scheduling for the third round was controversial, due to the number of games scheduled outside the traditional kick-off slot of 15:00 GMT on Saturday. Only 10 of 32 Third Round Proper matches kicked off at that time. This was a result of the FA signing a new overseas television deal in October 2016, which came into force this season. The new contract caused a number of matches to be moved to other time-slots to accommodate viewers outside the UK. Llorente Son Kane |stadium=Prenton Park |location=Birkenhead |attendance=12,553 |referee=Andre Marriner }} |stadium=Kenilworth Road |location=Luton |attendance=9,259 |referee=Tim Robinson }} Lukaku |team2=Reading (2) |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford |location=Manchester |attendance=73,918 |referee=Stuart Attwell }} |team2=Stoke City (2) |goals2=Crouch |stadium=New Meadow |location=Shrewsbury |attendance=7,512 |referee=David Webb }} |team2=Shrewsbury Town (3) |goals2=Bolton Okenabirhie Laurent |stadium=bet365 |location=Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=10,261 |referee=Geoff Eltringham }} |team2='Brighton & Hove Albion (1)' |goals2=Knockaert Bissouma Andone |stadium=Dean Court |location=Bournemouth |attendance=10,522 |referee=Michael Oliver }} Carroll |team2=Birmingham City (2) |goals2= |stadium=London Stadium |location=Stratford, London |attendance=54,840 |referee=Roger East }} |team2=Barnsley (3) |goals2= |stadium=Turf Moor |location=Burnley |attendance=11,053 |referee=Simon Hooper }} |team2=Wigan Athletic (2) |goals2= |stadium=The Hawthorns |location=West Bromwich |attendance=15,465 |referee=Keith Stroud }} Magennis Guthrie |team2=Walsall (3) |goals2=Cook Beevers |stadium=University of Bolton Stadium |location=Bolton |attendance=5,506 |referee=Darren England }} |team2=Cardiff City (1) |goals2= |stadium=Priestfield Stadium |location=Gillingham |attendance=7,090 |referee=Tim Robinson }} |team2=Oxford United (3) |goals2= |stadium=Griffin Park |location=Brentford, London |attendance=6,106 |referee=Jeremy Simpson }} Lookman |team2=Lincoln City (4) |goals2=Bostwick |stadium=Goodison Park |location=Liverpool |attendance=37,900 |referee=John Brooks }} |team2=Nottingham Forest (2) |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge |location=Fulham, London |attendance=40,544 |referee=Andy Madley }} Lawrence |team2=Southampton (1) |goals2=Redmond |stadium=Pride Park Stadium |location=Derby |attendance=17,095 |referee=Oliver Langford }} Redmond |team2=Derby County (2) |goals2=Wilson Waghorn |penalties1=Ward-Prowse Redmond Vestergaard Targett |penalties2= Waghorn Nugent Mount Lawrence Keogh |stadium=St Mary's |location=Southampton |attendance=14,651 |referee=Anthony Taylor }} |team2=Ipswich Town (2) |goals2= |stadium=Crown Ground |location=Accrington |attendance=2,869 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} Evans |team2='AFC Wimbledon (3)' |goals2=Barcham Hartigan Appiah |stadium=Highbury Stadium |location=Fleetwood |attendance=2,131 |referee=Ross Joyce }} Friend Wing Fletcher |team2=Peterborough United (3) |goals2= |stadium=Riverside Stadium |location=Middlesbrough |attendance=11,647 |referee=James Linington }} Dyer Fulton |stadium=Villa Park |location=Birmingham |attendance=30,572 |referee=Gavin Ward }} |team2=Blackburn Rovers (2) |goals2=Dack |stadium=St James' Park |location=Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=36,440 |referee=Kevin Friend }} Lenihan |team2=Newcastle United (1) |goals2=Longstaff Roberts Joselu Pérez |stadium=Ewood Park |location|attendance=14,228 |referee=[[Lee Probert] }} |team2=Grimsby Town (4) |goals2= |stadium=Selhurst Park |location=Selhurst, London |attendance=19,967 |referee=Martin Atkinson }} |team2=Huddersfield Town (1) |goals2= |stadium=Ashton Gate |location=Bristol |attendance= |referee=Peter Bankes }} Iwobi |stadium=Bloomfield Road |location=Blackpool |attendance=8,955 |referee=Mike Dean }} |stadium=Carrow Road |location=Norwich |attendance=23,201 |referee=Darren Bond }} |team2=Hull City (2) |goals2=Toral |stadium=The Den |location=Bermondsey, London |attendance=5,307 |referee=Andy Woolmer }} |team2='Doncaster Rovers (3)' |goals2=Marquis Anderson Wilks |stadium=Deepdale |location=Preston |attendance=8,101 |referee=Andy Davies }} |team2='Oldham Athletic (4)' |goals2=Surridge Lang |stadium=Craven Cottage |location=Fulham, London |attendance= |referee=Anthony Taylor }} Foden Ajayi Gabriel Jesus Mahrez Otamendi Sané |team2=Rotherham United (2) |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium |location=Manchester |attendance=52,708 |referee=David Coote }} Deeney |stadium=Kingfield Stadium |location=Woking |attendance=5,717 |referee=Graham Scott }} Bidwell |team2=Leeds United (2) |goals2=Halme |stadium=Loftus Road |location=Shepherd's Bush, London |attendance=1,637 |referee=Geoff Eltringham }} |stadium=Bramall Lane |location=Sheffield |attendance=9,906 |referee=Tony Harrington }} Amond |team2=Leicester City (1) |goals2=Ghezzal |stadium=Rodney Parade |location=Newport |attendance=6,705 |referee=Chris Kavanagh }} Neves |goals2 = Origi |stadium=Molineux Stadium |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=25,849 |referee=Paul Tierney }} Fourth Round Proper The draw for the Fourth Round took place on 7 January following the Wolverhampton–Liverpool game. It was shown on BBC and was conducted by Carl Ikeme and Robbie Keane. All 16 Fourth Round ties were played on the weekend of 25–28 January 2019. This round included one team from Level 5, Barnet, the lowest ranking and only non-League side left in the competition. Eliasson |team2= Bolton Wanderers (2) |goals2= Beevers |stadium= Ashton Gate Stadium |location= Bristol |attendance= 13,747 |referee= Stuart Attwell }} |goals2 = Sánchez Lingard Martial |stadium= Emirates Stadium |location= London |attendance= 59,571 |referee= Craig Pawson }} |stadium= Crown Ground |location= Accrington |attendance= 5,397 |referee= Jonathan Moss }} B. Silva De Bruyne Long Agüero |team2= Burnley (1) |goals2= |stadium= City of Manchester Stadium |location= Manchester |attendance= 50,121 |referee= Graham Scott }} Success |stadium= St. James' Park |location= Newcastle |attendance= 34,604 |referee= David Coote }} |team2='Brighton & Hove Albion (1)' |goals2=Andone Murray |stadium=The Hawthorns |location=West Bromwich |attendance=8,645 |referee=Paul Tierney }} Celina McKay |team2= Gillingham (3) |goals2= Rees |stadium= Liberty Stadium |location= Swansea |attendance= 15,080 |referee= Darren England }} |team2= Newport County (4) |goals2= Dolan |stadium= Riverside Stadium |location= Middlesbrough |attendance= 15,794 |referee= John Brooks }} Amond |team2=Middlesbrough (2) |goals2= |stadium=Rodney Parade |location=Newport |attendance=6,552 |referee=Stuart Attwell }} Waterfall |team2= Wolverhampton Wanderers (1) |goals2= Jiménez Doherty |stadium= New Meadow |location= Shrewsbury |attendance= 9,503 |referee= Roger East }} Cavaleiro |team2=Shrewsbury Town (3) |goals2=Bolton Laurent |stadium=Molineux Stadium |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=28,844 |referee=Lee Probert }} |team2= Queens Park Rangers (2) |goals2= Wells |stadium= Fratton Park |location= Portsmouth |attendance= 19,378 |referee= Gavin Ward }} Smith |team2=Portsmouth (3) |goals2= |stadium=Loftus Road |location=Shepherd's Bush, London |attendance=13,115 |referee=David Coote }} |team2= Oldham Athletic (4) |goals2= Clarke |stadium= Keepmoat Stadium |location= Doncaster |attendance= 11,260 |referee= Peter Bankes }} Cooper Wallace |team2= Everton (1) |goals2= Richarlison Tosun |stadium= The Den |location= London |attendance= 16,354 |referee= Michael Oliver }} Wagstaff Sibbick |team2= West Ham United (1) |goals2= Pérez Felipe Anderson |stadium= Kingsmeadow |location= London |attendance= 4,777 |referee= Anthony Taylor }} Townsend |team2= Tottenham Hotspur (1) |goals2= |stadium= Selhurst Park |location= London |attendance= 19,491 |referee= Kevin Friend }} Hudson-Odoi |team2= Sheffield Wednesday (2) |goals2= |stadium= Stamford Bridge |location= London |attendance= 37,433 |referee= Andre Marriner }} Sparkes |team2= Brentford (2) |goals2= Watkins Maupay Canós |stadium= The Hive Stadium |location= Barnet |attendance= 6,215 |referee= Andrew Madley }} Jeanvier Maupay |team2=Barnet (5) |goals2=Tutonda |stadium=Griffin Park |location=Brentford, London |attendance=6,954 |referee=Roger East }} Fifth Round Proper The draw for the Fifth Round took place on 28 January 2019. Matches were played on the weekend of 15–18 February 2019. This round included one team from Level 4, Newport County, the lowest ranking side left in the competition. As of this season, extra time and penalties replaced replays as the method for resolving a drawn tie. |stadium=Loftus Road |location=Shepherd's Bush, London |attendance=17,212 |referee=Michael Oliver }} Locadia |team2=Derby County (2) |goals2=Cole |stadium=Amex Stadium |location=Brighton and Hove |attendance=24,562 |referee=David Coote }} |stadium=Kingsmeadow |location=Norbiton, London |attendance=4,795 |referee=Jon Moss }} |team2=Manchester City (1) |goals2=Sané Foden Mahrez |stadium=Rodney Parade |location=Newport, Wales |attendance=9,680 |referee=Andre Marriner }} |stadium=Ashton Gate |location=Bristol |attendance=24,394 |referee=Martin Atkinson }} Meyer |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium |location=Doncaster |attendance=14,010 |referee=Mike Dean }} James Celina Byers |team2=Brentford (2) |goals2=Watkins |stadium=Liberty Stadium |location=Swansea |attendance=1,261 |referee=Stuart Attwell }} Pogba |stadium=Stamford Bridge |location=Fulham, London |attendance=40,562 |referee=Kevin Friend }} Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals took place on 18 February 2019. Matches will be played on the weekend of 16 March 2019. This round includes two teams from Level 2, Millwall and Swansea City, the lowest ranking sides left in the competition. Gray |team2=Crystal Palace (1) |goals2=Batshuayi |stadium=Vicarage Road |location=Watford |attendance=18,104 |referee=Kevin Friend }} Celina |goals2 = Bernardo Silva Nordfeldt Agüero |stadium=Liberty Stadium |location=Swansea |attendance= |referee=Andre Marriner }} Jota |goals2 = Rashford |stadium=Molineux Stadium |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=31,004 |referee=Martin Atkinson }} O'Brien Ferguson |team2=Brighton & Hove Albion (1) |goals2=Locadia March |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties1 = Williams Tunnicliffe Leonard Romeo Morison Cooper |penalties2 = Murray Locadia March Pröpper Stephens Dunk |stadium=The Den |location=Bermondsey, London |attendance=17,137 |referee=Chris Kavanagh }} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals took place on 17 March 2019. |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 71,521 |referee = Anthony Taylor }} ----- Deeney |goals2 = Doherty Jiménez |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = |referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Final Jesus De Bruyne Sterling |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 85,854 |referee = Kevin Friend (Leicestershire) }} ----- Top scorers Television rights The following matches were/will be broadcast live on UK television: External links *BBC Sport Category:FA Cup seasons Category:2018–19 FA Cup‏‎